


Regret

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had his regrets concerning Jack Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westwardflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westwardflight/gifts).



Nathan waited until all the well-wishers had left the infirmary and Jack was resting before he returned. He paused on the threshold, remembering the sight of three fair heads pressed together as the small family were reunited for one moment in time. He knew it wouldn't change anything for Jack and Abby in the long run. It was just a temporary respite in their obviously turbulent relationship.

It mirrored his own relationship with Allison and Nathan knew he was fooling himself if he thought he and Allison could ever regain what they had lost. Their marriage had broken down for good reason - two strong, career-minded individuals who simply couldn't, or wouldn't, make enough time for each other.

Nothing had changed. Not for him and Allison, and not for Jack and Abby.

As he hovered over the sleeping man, ostensibly checking the readings on the monitors, Nathan took a covert glance at Jack. He was a good-looking man even with the signs of fatigue and injury still lining his face. If not for Allison then Nathan might have turned his charm on Jack, seduced him into his bed. It would have been a fun but an ultimately dangerous game to play because once he'd had a real taste of Jack, Nathan had a feeling he would never be able to let him go.

With a sigh Nathan turned and walked away, not noticing the regret in the blue eyes that had opened and followed him as he left the infirmary.

END


End file.
